


The Good Old Days

by Doggy98



Category: Bambi (1942), Persona 5, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Creampie, Egg Laying, Feral, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Large Cock, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Orgy, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggy98/pseuds/Doggy98
Summary: Ever had the best moment from your childhood that you sometimes wish you had a time machine so you can go back and relive those memories? Well, these four characters had one of those best moments, so much so, that they're one of the lucky ones in which they get to relive that memory again when they all meet each other again as adults.





	The Good Old Days

Ronno: A deal’s a deal, Bambi.  
Two young buck deers were at a special location near the woods. One deer is named Bambi, a slender brown deer, with ruby eyes, a cream tail, and dark brown hooves. Next to him was another buck named Ronno. Also slender with green eyes and starting to grow some antlers. Usually, the two of them were enemies, but after spending some time with each other, in secret, they’re good friends. The two fawns have a friends with benefits agreement. In which when they both feel horny and their love interest, Faline, is nowhere to be seen, they can help each other out. They still love to have some kind of competition. Like right now, the two fawns were having a contest to see who could piss the longest and Ronno won, so Bambi had to lick his fawn cock clean from his piss. Ronno grinned and shoved his cock down Bambi’s throat. Ronno grunted as Bambi just kept on licking Ronno’s cock clean of his piss. It wasn’t before long that Ronno started to cum in Bambi’s mouth. Bambi made sure to drink Ronno’s cum down to the very last drop.  
Ronno: *sigh* You’re getting good at this, Bambi.  
Bambi: Mmm. Thanks. I’m not even upset I lost that time, but do you have to do it so rough?  
Ronno: Don’t act like you don’t love it.  
Their mothers called for their boys. The fawns went to their respective mothers and acted like everything was okay. The next day, when Ronno and Bambi went to their usual spot in the forest, it seemed someone was already there. It was a young-looking American Mustang foal. Ronno looked over and at first, was annoyed that someone else was at their spot, but Bambi tried to calm him down and decided to at least talk to the foal first.  
Bambi: Hello.  
The foal turned to see the fawns.  
Foal: Oh, hello. I didn’t think anyone else knew about this place.  
Ronno: Well now you know. And since you do, you need to leave, this spot is for us fawns only!  
Before Bambi could tell Ronno off, the foal beat Bambi to it and got up to Ronno.  
Foal: Well the last time I checked, this forest belongs to everyone. If you got a problem with me being here, then leave! I’m not moving!  
Bambi and Ronno looked at the foal. Ronno started to feel actual fear, but there was something about this foal that captured him. No one has stood up to Ronno before, especially not like this.  
Ronno: What’s your name?  
Spirit: Spirit.  
Ronno: Fitting name, and I’m being real.  
Spirit: Thanks. But are you going to leave?  
Ronno: No, but I like the fact that you have guts. I’ll let you stay here, on one condition.  
Spirit looked at Ronno.  
Ronno: How good are you at pissing?  
Spirit: Pissing? I can piss long and pretty far too.  
Ronno: Interesting. Because my friend and I have a little competition in these woods. We drink lots of water and when we need to go, we come here to piss. We have a rule in this forest that whoever pisses the longest the loser has to clean the winner’s cock.  
Spirit looked at Ronno and Bambi with interest.  
Ronno: It’s true, right Bambi?  
Bambi blushed, but he nodded.  
Ronno: Of course, if this is too weird for you, you can just leave and never come back. We come to this forest every day to piss.  
Spirit: … Hmmm…. What’s your name?  
Ronno: Ronno.  
As the two boys brought their faces close to each other they started to smirk, they each felt something inside them, was it lustful, or was it a simple competitive look they each had?  
Spirit: Well, Ronno. Prepared to be the one that’ll suck my cock. I should warn you, we foals have loads of cum stored in our bodies.  
Ronno: Oooo, I’m so scared! Please, I drink my own cum for breakfast and I cum a lot!  
Spirit: I’m not sure that’s something you should be saying to everyone unless you’re trying to prove that you’re a cum dump!  
The two animals smirked at each other, Bambi could sense some tension from these two, but he’s not too sure if he should interfere with them.  
Ronno: Come on, Spirit. I know a good place to drink plenty of water. Wouldn’t want to accuse you of cheating.  
Spirit: There’s one thing we can agree on.  
As the boys made their way towards the creek. Spirit and Ronno passed the time by being boastful and trash talking to each other. As Bambi heard their conversation, he realized that the way the two were talking, they weren’t taking the trash-talking as insults, but they were chuckling at them, almost like it was a friendly rivalry between the two, even though they’ve just met. The two were enjoying each other’s presence, so much, that when they decided to stop the trash-talking, they actually got to know each other a little more.  
Ronno: So you want to be the leader of your herd someday?  
Spirit: That’s the plan. My mother has introduced me to the current leader of our herd and he’s been showing me the ropes of what a good leader does. A lot of the adults say that despite my age, I’m the most mature foal in the herd, and my herd is my family. So it’s only fitting that someone’s got to take care of them.  
Ronno: That’s very admirable of you.  
Bambi: I think you make for a great leader already. Anyone that can stand up to Ronno like that deserves to be one.  
Ronno: For once, I agree with my friend, but don’t tell anyone that I said that.  
Spirit (Chuckling): It’s alright your secret is safe with me.  
As the cubs found the creek, Bambi started to set his eyes on a beautiful-looking male cat. The cat has a yellow-looking collar, he had a black face, with a white mouth, his tail and the insides of his ears were white, and he had blue eyes. Bambi found himself blushing at the cat, the cat was drinking some of the water from the creek. He turned his head and spotted Bambi, Ronno, and Spirit.  
Cat: Ooh, pardon me. I was just thirsty and I spotted this creek. I’ll be on my way.  
Spirit: Wait! It’s okay, you don’t have to leave right now. We’ve just got here and we were going to have a drink too. Care to join us?  
The cat noticed Bambi still standing behind the boys. The cat thought Bambi looked marvelous and walked up close to him. Bambi gave the cat a soft smile as the cat walked around to get a good look at Bambi.  
Cat: Are you a deer?  
Bambi: Hm-mm. I’m a fawn and my name is Bambi.  
Cat: Bambi. That’s a great name. Forgive me for staring, but I think you’re the most handsome fawn I’ve ever seen.  
Bambi (Blushing): Thank you. Uh… I think you look cool. I love that black fur and how the white stuff complements it. I bet you look even better in the dark.  
Cat (Chuckling): Why thank you. If you want, I can come to visit you in the night, just be careful that I might steal something from you.  
Bambi (Blushing): I think you have stolen something from me already.  
The two animals stared at each other. Bambi felt his heart beating.  
Bambi: What’s your name?  
Morgana: Morgana.  
Bambi: Morgana. I like it, it adds a lot of character to you.  
Morgana: Thanks.  
Ronno: Hey! Are you drinking this water or what?  
Morgana joined Bambi over at the creek.  
Morgana: So, what are you guys doing?  
Spirit: We’re drinking this water here because we’re having a contest.  
Morgana: What kind of contest?  
Bambi (Blushing): It’s… well... It’s a weird kind of contest with a weird reward. I don’t know if you’ll like it.  
Morgana (Chuckling): Believe me. My mother and I have seen a lot of strange things before, even had to do a couple of weird things just to get by in life. So whatever it is you’re doing, it can’t be that weird.  
Bambi looked at Ronno, wondering if it’s alright to tell Morgana. Ronno just shrugged.  
Bambi: Well, Ronno made a deal with Spirit that he can stay in the forest if he does a pissing contest with us.  
Morgana: Pissing contest?  
Ronno: Basically, Bambi and I have this contest to see who can piss the longest. We drink lots of water and we wait until we’re ready to leek. The first animal that stops pissing is the loser.  
Bambi just looked at Morgana, waiting for his response. Morgana giggled.  
Morgana (Giggling): I thought my mom and I only do those kinds of pissing games!  
Bambi: You too?  
Morgana: Yeah, my mama has taught me how to hold in my bladder for a while until I really need to go. Because of that, she and I can piss for a long time and we like to make it into a game like yours. Sometimes we like to see who can piss the most onto a certain object. Can I join you guys?  
Ronno: Sure.  
Bambi: Ronno! We can’t let him join! He doesn’t know what happens to someone that loses!  
Morgana: Well what happens?  
Bambi looked at Ronno who just smirked.  
Ronno: You’re the one that brought it up. So go ahead, tell your boyfriend about it.  
Bambi (Blushing): Sh-sh-shut up!  
Morgana looked at Bambi.  
Bambi: *sigh* Basically, whoever loses. The loser has to clean the winner’s penis.  
Morgana (Blushing): Oh. So, if I were to lose…?  
Bambi nodded.  
Morgana (Blushing): … And, if I were to win…?  
Bambi nodded again.  
Morgana (Blushing): … … … May I still join?  
Bambi: ! Are you sure? I mean, this could be…  
Morgana: It’ll be alright. Again I’ve done weirder stuff before with my mother. Plus, I know we’ve just met, but I trust you. I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.  
Bambi: Oh no! I would never hurt a handsome cat like you!  
Bambi covered his mouth, but Morgana gently pushed his hoof down.  
Morgana (Giggling): It’s okay. Keep telling me that I’m handsome, you beautiful fawn.  
The boys felt their noses and lips drawing closer together.  
Ronno: *Whistling* Any day now!  
Blushing, Bambi and Morgana stood side-by-side, getting ready to drink the creek water. The four boys drank as much of the creek water as they could until all of them felt full enough.  
Ronno: Okay. Here are the rules, since we have four animals here instead of the usual two. We’re going to play for two rounds, the first round is over when the first two can’t piss anymore, and those two have to lick the winner’s cock clean from piss. Then those two winners will drink a little more water for the second round and whoever wins the second round the same thing happens where the loser cleans the winner’s cock. Everyone ready?  
Everyone nodded. The boys laid on their backs. They felt their cocks slowly rising as they each held onto them. Morgana and Bambi were blushing at each other. They were both admiring each other’s cocks. Ronno was impressed with Spirit’s thick cock.  
Ronno: Not bad. I bet you steal all the mare's hearts with that.  
Spirit (Chuckling): I’ve caught my leader checking me out a few times. One of these days I’m going to work up the courage to mate him. You’re looking fine yourself over there. It’s even nice and shiny.  
Ronno: That’s because I have my personal cock sucker lick it for me.  
Before Bambi could answer, he felt he was the first one to let his piss go. Morgana's eyes were glued to the nice light yellow urine spurting out of Bambi’s cock. Morgana rubbed his balls smelling the urine and feeling it splashing onto the grass and Bambi’s body to Morgana’s body. Soon Morgana started to piss and Bambi also eyed it. The two of them looked at each other, blushing. They were both drawn by each other’s smell and looks. They drew their lips close together and started kissing each other. They used their paws and hooves to rub their own anus as the piss started going on their body. Ronno and Spirit looked at the scene. They turned to each other and they also felt themselves getting flustered looking at their cocks. Ronno moaned when he saw Spirit’s urine bursting out of his cock.  
Ronno: Damn! I’ve never seen a piss so thick before.  
Spirit brought his cock to his belly, pissing on it a bit.  
Spirit: Want to give it a smell?  
Ronno: *sssniiffff* Mmm… It’s perfect for a manly horse.  
Spirit blushed and looked Ronno in the eyes. Ronno was the last one to start pissing. Spirit smirked at the sigh of Ronno’s thick piss, flowing out. Ronno put some of his piss on his belly too. Spirit lifted his head and gave it a sniff.  
Spirit: *SSSSNNNIFFFF* Mmmm…  
The two boys stared into each other’s eyes and started locking lips as well. The boys almost forgot about the contest, their soft kisses, and the way they stare at each other. They were enjoying each other. Bambi was about to kiss again when he felt his pissing had ended.  
Bambi: *sigh* Alright, Ronno. I’m out.  
Ronno looked over to see Bambi was the first one out. The other three were still going.  
Ronno: Think you and your geyser can last longer?  
Spirit: I’m sure my geyser can last longer than your pathetic water fountain.  
Ronno (Chuckling): Be careful what you say. I’m going to make you suck my cock when I win.  
Spirit: Ooo, I’m so scared!  
The boys laughed and kissed each other. Bambi just laid on his side, he watched Morgana’s piss flowing on his body. Morgana felt himself getting flustered when Bambi sniffed Morgana’s urine body. He wanted to lick it so bad, but the contest wasn’t over yet. Just when he was about to kiss Mongrana.  
Ronno: Hey, Bambi. We got ourselves our second loser.  
Spirit made a pouting face and Ronno just chuckled and gave him a smooch on the cheek.  
Ronno: Aw, I thought you wanted to suck my cock.  
Spirit looked over and there was something about Ronno and his attitude that made him chuckle. For some reason, he couldn’t stay mad at him. Ronno and Morgana decided to just keep pissing until both of them were done. Spirit and Bambi proudly walked over to the winner’s cock. Each of the boys had some kind of fluster or horny looked when they realized what was about to happen. Spirit and Bambi sniffed the urine musk coming off the tip of both Morgana’s and Ronno’s cocks.  
Spirit: *sniff sniff* Mmm… I love your smell, Ronno.  
Ronno (Blushing): First time?  
Spirit: Sucking cock? Yeah, actually. I’ve seen cocks, but never sucked one yet.  
Ronno: Well show me what you’ve got. Just be gentle and let your tongue do all the work for you.  
Ronno heard a light meow. He and Spirit looked over and were a little speechless. Bambi was kneeling and leaned his lips over to the tip of Morgana’s cock. Morgana’s body twitched from Bambi’s thick lips wrapping up on his cock. Sucking the rest of the piss out of the cat. Ronno and Spirit looked at each other. Spirit sniffed Ronno’s cock once more. Ronno let out a soft moan when he felt Spirit’s tongue licking the tip. Ronno’s eyes widened with interest, Spirit’s tongue wrapped itself around Ronno’s cock. Both boy’s bodies were moving with pleasure. Bambi withdrew his mouth from Morgana’s cock. He pressed his nose on it to give it a good sniff as he licked the rest of the tip. Ronno felt his piss and he pre-cum mixed in with Spirit’s wet tongue and mouth. Bambi looked over, he never heard Ronno moaning so loud in his life. Ronno lifted his body. He let out a loud scream and started cumming a big load onto Spirit’s mouth and took the whole load of thick cum into his stomach. Ronno took a deep breath, he looked up to see Spirit sniffing Ronno’s cum before licking it off. He licked the tip down to the shaft, to finally down his balls, licking them around until it was all shiny. Ronno blushed as Spirit kissed the tip of his cock.  
Ronno: Whew. Damn. I’m going to start visiting you to get my cock sucked.  
Spirit blushed, he looked over to Bambi and Morgana, who just stood there. Ronno picked his body up and headed over to the creek.  
Ronno: Ready for the final round?  
Bambi kissed Morgana on the cheek and helped him up. Morgana and Ronno took their drink and proceeded to lay on their backs again. Both boys were pissing at the same time. Bambi and Spirit sniffed the urine coming out of them. Both Spirit and Bambi felt their cocks getting erect from the smell, they both felt aroused by the sight.  
Spirit: *sniff SNNNIFFFF* Mmmm… He still smells musky, even from this distance.  
Bambi: You should smell him when he goes to sleep.  
Bambi looked down at Spirit’s cock. He was bigger than him or any of the boys and it was even wider too.  
Bambi: Hey. If you were to win that pissing contest, do you think Ronno would have been able to fit that in his mouth?  
Spirit: It’s possible. Compared to the adults, mine shouldn't be that big.  
Bambi: Do you want me to suck it?  
Spirit and Ronno looked at Bambi.  
Bambi: I just want to make sure it will fit in Ronno’s mouth. It’s no secret that Ronno has a crush on you.  
Ronno and Spirit just blushed.  
Bambi: It’ll only be just this once. Besides, I got my eyes set on a handsome cock over there.  
Morgana just giggled. Spirit thought about it. He laid on his back and spread his hooves. Bambi admitted it was an impressive-looking cock. With a couple of licks, Spirit was able to get himself hard. Bambi took his time and started licking the tip. Spirit looked over and was impressed that Bambi was able to fit the tip of the cock in his mouth. Bambi took a deep breath, and just let his mouth and tongue wet the cock a bit so he could easily slide down as much as he could. He placed his hooves on Spirit’s body, holding them so he doesn’t slip. Spirit closed his eyes as Bambi gently took his time and eventually he got the whole cock in his mouth. He rested his mouth, took some deep breaths, and slowly pulled his mouth out.  
Spirit: How was it?  
Bambi: *PHEW* I think Ronno won’t have too much trouble getting this cock down his throat.  
Spirit: That’s good. Uhh… Do you think you can suck my cock again? I’ll let you know when I’m about to cum, because I cum a lot.  
Bambi took a deep breath and gently deep-throated Spirit. Spirit let out a pleasant moan. Bambi’s mouth and tongue, going soft and gentle with his cock was a nice feeling. Spirit has only ever used his hooves before, so to have a nice wet mouth and tongue on his cock was a great feeling. Before Bambi knew it. Spirit placed his hooves on Bambi’s head and started to mouth fucked him. Bambi was caught off guard a bit and started to cough. Spirit realized it and started to gently fuck him until Bambi started to breathe. Bambi looked up at Spirit his eyes and the way he was moving his mouth, Spirit got the impression that he can fuck his mouth harder. Spirit still took his time. Bambi’s warm mouth and saliva were making Spirit flapping his lips. Morgana and Ronno were enjoying the view, they rubbed their anuses as both of them were still pissing.  
Morgana: How much longer can you hold?  
Ronno: I can hold as long as I want. If you think I’m throwing in the towel because my friend is sucking a hot foal’s cock, dream on!  
Morgana (Giggling): I thought you might want to drink his cum before Bambi does.  
The boys smirked at each other. Ronno leaned into Morgana’s ear.  
Ronno (Whispering): Well what about you? I can testify that Bambi’s got a nice ass. He can be tight when he wants it to be. I’m sure he would like your little spiky cock going deep inside before Spirit rips him in half.  
Morgana looked over. Bambi’s ass was swaying and Spirit was thrusting his cock in his mouth.  
Spirit: Ah, Babmi, your mouth is so good! You take such good care of my cock! Ah, Bambi, I’m gonna…!  
Ronno and Morgana’s eyes widened. Spirit’s cum made into Bambi’s mouth a little bit before he pulled his mouth away from Spirit’s cock. Ronno’s mouth was open when he saw Spirit’s cum gushing out and flying up in the air and landing all over the grass and on Spirit's body. He looked at Bambi’s mouth, it was covered with Spirit’s cum. Bambi coughed a bit before he was able to swallow it. Ronno just looked at the thick-covered cum, it was such a beautiful sight that before he knew it, his body shook and he stopped pissing. He realized this when Morgana cheered and Ronno cursed under his breath. Bambi just chuckled and kissed his friend’s cheek. He looked over Spirit and Morgana. He had a plan and whispered it to Ronno.  
Ronno (Blushing): Y-y-you do that for me?  
Bambi nodded. Morgana looked over to see Bambi also whispering to Spirit. Ronno whispered to Morgana on what Bambi was planning. Morgana blushed as he looked to see Spirit lying on his back again and Bambi getting on top of Spirit in a 69 position. Ronno stood up as Morgana just laid where he was. Ronno lowered himself so he could get a good aim at Morgana’s cock. All the boys were sniffing each other’s cocks and asses. Morgan and Ronno could smell each other’s piss on their cocks, while Bambi could still smell Spirit’s cum. The boys got to work. Bambi was easily able to deepthroat Spirit again. Ronno also had no trouble getting Morgana’s cock all in his mouth. Ronno was easily able to suck all of Morgana’s cock with no trouble, he face fucked himself as Morgana’s body moved from Ronno’s wet tongue. Ronno moaned when he felt Morgana easily rimming his ass, getting his tongue deep into Ronno’s anus. Ronno rested his mouth on Morgana's cock before making sure it was clean and wet. Bambi was having some trouble with Spirit. His cock was still big, so he had to take some deep breaths. He almost choked on the cock, before he quickly pulled it out and took some deep breaths.  
Spirit: You okay?  
Bambi: Hm-mm. Your tongue is wiggling in my ass! Mmmm, if that’s your tongue I would love to see this big boy in me.  
Spirit (Chuckling): Let’s just hope I don’t rip your body in half.  
Bambi and Spirit went back to work. Bambi’s ass wiggled around Spirit’s long tongue. All of the boys felt like each of them was ready. Spirit took his tongue away from Bambi’s ass. Bambi and Spirit shared a quick kiss.  
Ronno: Okay, Bambi. He’s all yours.  
Bambi blushed when he walked over to Morgana. The two boys deeply kissed each other as Bambi helped him up. Ronno and Spirit blushed and rubbed each other’s noses.  
Spirit: You sure you want this? I’m not that big, but I don’t…  
Ronno: *smooch* I said I’m tough. I can handle anything you throw… or stick at me. Give it to me. I’ve always dreamt about taking a big cock in my ass, better than Bambi’s. No offense.  
Bambi: None taken.  
Spirit: Alright. Turn around for me and let me at least rim you so I know what I’m dealing with.  
Spirit got a nice look at Ronno’s hole. Morgana did a good job getting it to gape like that. Ronno’s body shook when Spirit’s tongue hit his ass. Ronno stomped his hooves because this was good! He looked over to see Bambi moaning from Morgana's tongue gently relaxing his loose asshole.  
Ronno: Hey Bambi! Bring your mate over here a little bit closer to us!  
Ronno closed his eyes and grunted when Spirit gently probed his cock inside Ronno’s ass. Spirit placed his hooves on Ronno’s back and started to thirst and pumped himself. Ronno grunted and moaned, Spirit’s cock was stretching his ass. Spirit was surprised that Ronno wasn’t in any pain, but he was really enjoying this.  
Spirit: Isn’t this hurting you?  
Ronno: Mmm! You kidding?! I love this cock, I told you I’m tough! Come on sissy, pound my ass!  
Grinning, Spirit pulled Ronno’s mouth to him and he sloppily kissed him. The boys' tongues were dancing around each other as Ronno felt Spirit’s cock pumping him. Spirit’s balls were slapping his ass and Spirit spitted in Ronno’s mouth.  
Bambi (Giggling): Looks like you found a mate.  
Ronno looked to see Bambi loving the fact that Morgana is taking his time and digging his cock through his ass as he pumps him. It was so good that Bambi came onto the grass already.  
Ronno (Chuckling): That didn’t take too long. MMM!  
Bambi (Giggling): It’s because his cock feels so good. I love that he’s taking his time.  
Bambi turned to Morgana to wink at him.  
Bambi: I’ve always loved a handsome gentleman that takes his time with me.  
Morgana blushed. He took his cock out of Bambi.  
Bambi: You okay?  
Morgana: *smooch smooch smooch* I’m more than okay, Bambi. I feel like a new cat, but would you rather I take your ass while I stare into your brown eyes?  
Bambi started to get flustered. He laid himself down on his back. Ronno looked down at Bambi. Morgana and Bambi kissed as Morgana slid his cock in Bambi’s anus. They both couldn’t stop blushing when they saw each other. They both moaned and groaned as they closed their eyes together.  
Ronno: MMMM! Bambi. Y-y-y-you might want to open your mouth…  
Bambi looked up and quickly covered his eyes again as Ronno squirted his cum all over Bambi’s face and chest. Bambi started squirting his cum out of his cock. Morgana eyed the cock as the cum squirted out and landed on Bambi’s chest, coating and mixing it with Ronno’s cum. Spirit and Morgana felt their cocks getting tighten on their boyfriend’s anus and with a grunt, they started cumming thick loads onto their assholes! After a while, Spirit and Morgana took their cocks out as Bambi and Ronno’s anuses gape and dripped their cums out of their asses. Ronno licked up Bambi’s and his cum as the boys cumswap them with their lips locked together. Bambi swallows his cum. He opened his mouth as Ronno spitted out the rest of his cum onto Bambi’s mouth.  
Bambi: *COUGH COUGH*  
Ronno: You okay?  
Bambi: Hm-mm. Just caught off guard, but I had the best orgasm.  
Ronno: Same here. I never knew I could cum that hard.  
Spirit: I feel like I need to piss after cumming that much.  
Ronno laid on his side and spread his legs to his mate. Spirit let out a sexy growl to see that Ronno’s cock was still peaking by a tiny bit.  
Ronno: Piss on me, handsome! Use me like a toilet!  
Spirit aimed his cock and closed his eyes. Ronno mouthed, “Fuck yeah” when he saw the thick yellow urine shooting out of his cock. Ronno felt the piss hitting his face, he shook it around the woods, putting some of it on the grass and putting little drops around Spirit, Bambi, and Morgana’s face. Ronno opened his mouth. Spirit got the perfect shoot and Ronno happily gurgled the piss entering his mouth. He pushed his tongue up to let the piss flow around his neck, chest, and onto the grass again before he closed his mouth and swallowed the piss. Spirit just kept on grinning.  
Spirit: MMmmm! You’re so fucking hot, Ronno!  
Ronno (Chuckling): Keep on pissing me, Spirit. I love your piss, is so bitter! Piss anywhere on my body!  
Spirit pissed on Ronno’s cock. Ronno let out a loud moan, feeling the strong warm piss hitting his cock, which was erected again and he felt he could cum just from pissing on his cock, or his anus! Which made Ronno moan even louder and he started panting like Spirit was giving him actual anal again. Spirit was getting horny just looking at Ronno enjoying his piss. He couldn’t take it anymore! Before Ronno knew it, he opened his eyes to see Spirit locking his lips with Ronno’s. The two boys kissed and laid on their sides as Spirit was still pissing, this time on each other! The smell of Spirit’s piss was making the boys rough kiss each other. They spitted on their faces and in their mouths. Their tongues were dancing together sloppily. Their hooves were also rubbing and gripping each other’s backs. The boys didn’t want to stop!  
Morgana and Bambi were getting turned on by the scene. They held and stroked each other’s cocks until they looked and kissed each other.  
Morgana: Bambi. Do you need to piss?  
Bambi nodded. Morgana kissed his mate to the grass, having Bambi laid on his back. Bambi let out a soft moan when Morgana kissed and licked his fur down to his erected cock. He kissed the tip before licking it a bit. Then he opened his mouth to just the tip of the cock and rested it until Bambi took a deep breath and let the piss slowly flow into Morgana’s mouth and stomach. Bambi heard a soft moan coming out of him. He looked up to see Morgana just resting his mouth and gulping and swallowing down his piss, without taking a break or without spilling a drop. When Morgana felt Bambi’s piss draining. He held the last stream of piss in his mouth. He walked over to his mate and lips locked on him. Bambi felt his piss being traded into his mouth as he swallowed and looked up to his mate. Morgana and Bambi also laid on their side. Their cocks were touching. All of the boys were kissing each other. Hooves were touching cocks, backs, and spreading assholes. Their tongues were tangling and Ronno and Spirit kept on trading in spits and drools. The boy's chest was starting to smell like drool and piss. Spirit let out a light chuckle when Ronno licked his mate’s neck and pecked it. Ronno felt Spirit’s piss was draining until it was gone. He pulled Spirit’s lips to his.  
Ronno: *smooch smooch smooch* Aw, no more piss for me?  
Spirit (Chuckling): I’m all spent. But you made pissing more hotter than it should be.  
Ronno (Chuckling): That’s because you look so strong when you piss all over me.  
Spirit: *SNNNNNIFFFFF* Mmm… Well, you smell so good with my piss and your spit. *smooch smooch* I love you, Ronno.  
Ronno (Blushing): I love you too, sexy.  
The boys started to cuddle each other and did small pecks on their necks and lips. Their eyes were filled with love and lust. The boys laid on their back, looking up at the clouds. Bambi and Ronno looked up and noticed the sun was almost ready to set.  
Bambi: Guess we should get going before our mothers call for us.  
Ronno: … … Can’t we stay here, Bambi. I don’t want to go home!  
Bambi and Morgana looked at Ronno, as Ronno looked over to Spirit.  
Ronno: I want to stay here with my new friend. I like Spirit, he’s been a lot of fun and it’s nice to finally find someone that’s just as rough and hard-headed like me! I know if we leave, he’ll probably never come back!  
Spirit: What makes you say that?  
Ronno: … I’m not saying this to be mean, but you’re a horse, and most horses don’t come to this site of the forest unless they travel at a long distance. For all I know, it can take months before you come back here and we might just miss you before you have to go home!  
Spirit looked to see Ronno trying hard not to cry. He wrapped his hooves around Ronno and pulled him for a hug.  
Ronno: I want to spend more time with you!  
Spirit: Hey, just because it might take a while for me to come, doesn’t mean you won’t see me ever again. You said you and Bambi come to this forest every day, right?  
Bambi and Ronno nodded. Spirit stood up and suggested an idea.  
Spirit: Let’s make a promise. Anytime all four of us meet up here in this forest, we continue our fun times together and mate until the sun goes down. Whatever happens in here, stays in here for as long as we want to remember it. Who’s with me?  
Spirit held his hoof out, Ronno and Bambi looked at Spirit and at each other. Ronno smirked and placed his hoof on Spirit’s.  
Ronno: If you don’t show up, I’m going to say it's because you suck at pissing.  
Spirit (Laughing): That’s not what I heard from your voice when you loved my pissing.  
Bambi also placed his hoof on the ground and he blushed when Morgana placed his paw in the circle.  
Morgana: My mother and I come here every month, and now I have a good reason for coming back here.  
He nuzzled Bambi’s nose, making the fawn blush.  
Spirit: So we have a deal?  
Ronno, Bambi, and Morgana: YEAH!  
They raise their hooves and paws in the air. The boys noticed the sun was still up.  
Bambi: Ronno. Do we want to give our lovers something before we leave? You know, something to make them remember us?  
Ronno noticed the look Bambi was giving him, he looked over Spirit and started to blush.  
Ronno (Whispering to Bambi): But, I- I’m not big like him…  
Bambi (Whispering to Ronno): So? He loves you for you. You like it rough and I’m sure he’ll like it rough too, even if you’re not big.  
Ronno (Whispering to Bambi): What about you? Aren’t you afraid of hurting Morgana?  
Bambi (Whispering): It’ll be okay. As long as I take him gently, I’m sure he’ll love it. Don’t you want Spirit to last have a reason to come back here and see you again?  
Ronno thought it over. He looked over to Spirit.  
Ronno: Okay. Spirit. Bambi and I want to give you and Morgana a gift before we go.  
Spirit and Morgana looked at their lovers. Ronno and Bambi kissed their lovers, they felt their deer cocks coming out.  
Ronno: *smooch* Spirit. Bambi and I want to give you and Morgana our cocks. We want to fuck you.  
Spirit and Morgana blushed. Bambi brushed Morgana’s fur.  
Bambi: Only if you want me to. If you’re too nervous I can wait until we’re older, but it would be rude of me to not return the favor.  
Morgana (Blushing): Will you be gentle with me?  
Bambi: *smooch smooch* I would never dream of splitting this handsome cat into two. Want to suck me again?  
Bambi and Morgana chuckled as Morgana gently pushed his mate to the ground, kissing their lips. Bambi let out a moan when Morgana licked his fur, traveling his tongue and lips to his cock. Bambi let out a louder moan when Morgana started to suck it.  
Spirit: Damn. Look at him go!  
Ronno (Chuckling): Looks like he wants to get right to it.  
Spirit nuzzled up to Ronno before licking the tip of his cock. Ronno blushed.  
Ronno: I’m sorry it’s not as big as yours…  
Spirit: So? I don’t care that it’s not that big. I like this cock.  
Ronno let out a moan when Spirit wrapped his tongue around and stroked it. Spirit brought the cock to his mouth and sucked on it. When both Ronno and Bambi felt their cocks were wet enough they asked their mates to stop. Then the two fawns went over to their lovers and coated their assholes with their saliva, making sure they were loose enough. Spirit kneel on all fours as Ronno aimed his cock. Morgana lay down on the grass, as Bambi nuzzled his neck to calm him. Morgana and Bambi took a deep breath and started to gently push himself inside Morgana. Ronno was able to get inside Spirit without too much trouble, but he still took him gently at first. Morgana and Bambi just deep kissed each other, as Bambi took his time and let the saliva from both his dick and Morgana’s anus coated together and slid in easily. Still, Morgana winched a bit, he felt some tears coming on, but Bambi just kept on nuzzling him, he gently pulled himself in and out of Morgana, and Morgana felt safe. Finally, Bambi managed to get his whole cock inside Morgana’s anus. Morgana felt Bambi’s balls against his ass. The two of them kissed again and they let the cock rest up for a bit. Morgana started to like Bambi’s cock. It felt nice and warm in his ass.  
Bambi: *smooch* You did it!  
Morgana: *smooch smooch* We did it. Please take me, Bambi.  
Bambi (Blushing): Your claws were on my fur, but could you keep them in my fur while I take you?  
Morgana nodded. Ronno climbed onto Spirit and fucked his ass. Spirit let out a grunt when he felt Ronno’s cock going deep inside his tight ass. Ronno’s balls were slapping around Spirit’s ass. Morgana and Bambi were kissing each other as Bambi pumped his cock deep in Morgana. Spirit and Mongrana felt their cocks hardening from the anal sex. Bambi also let out a groan in Morgana’s mouth, when he felt his claws digging into Bambi’s fur. The boys each had their eyes closed. Bambi and Morgana parted their mouths just in time for Bambi to cum straight into Morgana’s ass, Morgana let out a scream, the cum was so warm that he shot his cum straight into his face. The boys were catching their breaths, Bambi let his cock sit inside Morgana for a bit, he licked the cum off of his chest as the boys swapped their cums in their mouths. Ronno was the next one to cum. He let out a gasp because as he was cumming inside Spirit, Spirit picked up Ronno with his back and he started cumming onto the grass. The boys settle down on each other’s chest and backs. Bambi and Ronno waited until it was safe for them to start pulling their cocks out of their mates’ anus. Ronno jumped off from Spirit’s back and the two cubs snuggled to each other as Bambi removed his cock and Morgana let Bambi snuggle up to his chest. About 15 minutes later, when the cum had dried off, the boys could hear their mothers calling from a distance.  
Ronno: Guess this means we have to go now?  
Spirit: *smooch* I promise to come back here next month. I want a rematch with that pissing contest.  
Ronno (Chuckling): Don’t think I’ll be giving you a free pass. I love your cock, but I play to win like you.  
The boys gave each other noogies and laughed. Bambi and Morgana stood up and licked each other’s fur.  
Morgana: I’ll be back next month as well. Would it be alright if you were to give me a tour around the forest?  
Bambi: I would love to.  
The boys said their final good-byes and each went home.


End file.
